1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box structure, and more particularly to a tool box with a slidable cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional toolbox structure includes a plurality of sockets formed in a box body having a cover, and provided for inserting a plurality of screwdriver bits, and each socket is pivotally formed at the box body and coupled with a link arm, and the front-most socket is pivotally installed to the box body and pivotally coupled with an extension arm of an upper cover, such that the aforementioned structure can be used for closing the upper cover without a tool, each socket will descend to be received into the box body. When the upper cover is opened, each socket rises automatically and protrudes out from the box body for users to access the screwdriver bit thereon.
Although this type of toolboxes can use the extension arm of the upper cover to drive the frontmost socket to be turned over with respect to the box body, and use the link arm to drive the rest of sockets in the box body to be turned over with respect to the box body, and the screwdriver bits inserted into the sockets are turned over slantingly outward to facilitate users to access the screwdriver bits. However, such conventional toolbox requires a large number of components installed and linked with each other before the upper cover can be lifted while displaying the screwdriver bits and facilitating users to access the screwdriver bits. Obviously, the structure of the conventional toolbox is too complicated and unfavorable for the installation.
Furthermore, the sockets are linked with each other by a link arm, and its movement relies on the link arm installed onto the upper cover to drive the sockets to be turned over, and the sockets are driven directly or indirectly by the link arm to turn over other sockets. If the socket or the link arm is not operated with a correct alignment, then the sockets cannot be turned over outwardly when the upper cover is lifted, or the link arm may get stuck and cannot be turned, or may even fall off.
Since the present existing automatic displaying toolbox structure is too complicated and unfavorable for the installation, and it is difficult to assure the correct alignment or a proper link of the components in a practical application, therefore such displaying toolbox cannot maximize its utility. Obviously, the conventional toolbox structure requires improvements.